Awakaning
Chris: Last time on Total Phineas and Ferb Island, the campers faced a big fear among many of them: jumping! Many succeded, others failed and some landed on rocks. In the end, it was Baljeet, who's poor desicions forced his leave of absense, forever. Who will leave next? Find out, on Total Phineas and Ferb Island! (theme song) (Armadillo's girls cabin) Katie: Isabella, what are doing? Isabella: Ah, Phineas. (staring into space) Katie: Izzy! Isabella: Oh, hi Katie. Katie: What are you doing? Isabella: Thinking bout Phineas. Duh. Katie: You know, ever since that challenge, I can't stop thinking about Django. Isabella: What, do you like him? Katie: What? No, no, no, no! I'm just friends with him. Isabella: Ok then. Isabella Confessional: She so likes him. (Armadillo's boys cabin) Django: Hey Phineas! Carl! Coltrane! Carl: Django, what are you doing? Django: Come out here. Phineas: Ok then. Coltrane: I am going to regret this. Django: Let's make a alliance. Phineas: A alliance? Django: To protect each other! We could all be in the final 4! Carl: Ok, i'm in. Carl Confessional: I need to stay long enough so I can get Doofenshirmtz out of the game and behind bars. Coltrane: Ok, fine. I have nothing to lose. Phineas: Sure! For a friend! Django: Awesome! (Snakes boys cabin) Buford: For the last time, shut up! Jeremy: Sorry, i'm practcing my music. Buford: Well, keep it down, or I rip your head off. (Snakes girls cabin) Stacy sighs Vanessa: What's wrong? Stacy: I miss Coltrane. I think Candace feels the same about Jeremy. Milly: Don't get into romances with the other team, they could use you. Stacy: But he's been my boyfriend for a long time. Milly: That's just what he wants you to think. Jenny: Ingore her Stacy. You can deal with it yourself. Milly Confessional: If people start dating all willy nilly, people will lose what is important in this game: winning. (next day) Chris: Hello campers! Today's challenge is simple: stay awake as long as possible. But, here is the twist: one person is allowed to wake you up if you fall asleep. He or she has 5 seconds to wake you up. Only one person can do this. If he or she falls asleep, too bad. Now chose a person. (Armadillos) Django: I think Candace should wake us up. I mean she screams all the time. Doofenshirmtz: So what? I scream all the time. Carl: And nobody cares, Doof. Doofenshirmtz: Nobody asked you to talk, Dr. Coconut. Phineas: Guys, guys! We need to work together. Carl Confessional: Work with him? I don't think so! Doofenshirmtz Confessional: I will work with him...... when he is *censored* dead! (Snakes) Vanessa: Maybe Perry would be a good choice. Perry: Um, no. Albert: What about Buford? Holly: Albert, that's genius! Albert: Thank you very much. Chris: Time is up. It is 7:00 am. Start! 11:00 a.m. Katie: This is taking forever! Grecthen: Tell me about it. Jeremy: Candace? Candace: Oh hi, Jeremy. Jeremy: I want to talk to you. In private. Candace: Ok. (scene changes) Jeremy: I want to talk about.... Candace: How we are on different teams yet you still want to be together? Jeremy: Actually that is excatly I wanted to talk about. How did you know that? Candace: I know you. Candace kisses Jeremy 4:00 p.m. Candace and Jeremy return Albert: Jeremy, where were you. Jeremy: Ummmmmm......... Isabella: Candace you're finally back. Candace: I know. 1:00 a.m. Buford falls asleep Vanessa: Great! Now we are screwed. Coltrane falls asleep Candace: Wake up! Coltrane: What? Oh, sorry. Candace: That's what I'm here for. 3:00 a.m. Jeremy and Vanessa falls asleep Perry: This isn't good. Phineas: Isabella, are you tried? Isabella: Very. What about you? Phineas: Same. Hey, I was just wondering something.... Isabella: What? (very exictedly) Phineas: Do you trust Django? Isabella: Oh, um, yeah, I trust him. Phineas: Ok, just wondering. Isabella Confessional: Ugh! Will he ever find out? 5:00 a.m Perry, Ferb and Milly fall asleep Stacy: We are going to lose. Candace falls asleep Ginger: No! Ginger Confessional: I actually don't care anymore. Ever since Baljeet has been gone, I've been sad. Even though he is not on my team. Coltrane, Phineas and Isabella fall asleep 8:00 a.m. Chris: Wake up, people. Everyone who was asleep wakes up Chris: It is currently 7-3. Katie falls asleep Chris: Make that 6-3. The people who have been elimanated, leave and have breakfest. The rest of you, continue with challenge. 10:00 a.m. Carl and Django fall asleep Stacy: I need to keep going. 12:00 p.m. Jenny, Holly and Doofenshirmtz fall asleep Stacy: I can do this. 3:00 p.m. Irving falls asleep Ginger: My god, i'm so tired. 4:00 p.m. Gretchen falls asleep Chris: It's Stacy v.s. Ginger. Who will fall? Stacy falls asleep Chris: Ginger wins the challenge! Snakes, campfire. Again. Milly Confessional: Stacy should go, but she could be useful. So I told everyone to vote someone else. Most people agree since he caused us to lose. (scene changes to campfire) Chris: It is very sad to see here again. I have 9 marshmellows. Whoever gets one is safe. And the marshmellows go to Vanessa, Holly, Albert, Jenny, Milly, Ferb, Jeremy. Stacy and Buford, only you two remain and the marshmellow goes to..................................................................Stacy. Buford: What?!? Chris: Bye, Buford. To the dock of shame you go. Buford: This is a outrage! I demand that you....... Chef: Blah, blah, blah get in! (Buford leaves) Chris: So 20 people remain. Who will be going home next? Find out next time on Total Phineas and Ferb Island! Category:Fanon Works Category:Crossover fanfics Category:FerbFlecher151's Creations Category:stories